


In the Shadows

by BeccaAnne814



Series: Bucky Barnes x Reader Series [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Choking, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 09:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaAnne814/pseuds/BeccaAnne814
Summary: Bucky's mind is finally free from Hydra and he moves into the Avengers Compound





	1. Chapter 1

Natasha knocked softly on the doorjamb of Tony's office.  "You wanted to see me?"

Tony swiveled around in his chair, trying to look nonchalant.  "You talk to Rogers lately?"

"He called me yesterday," Nat answered raising one eyebrow in question.

"How's his little project going?" Tony asked, fidgeting with a pen.

"If you're referring to Barnes," Nat began as she walked in and sat in one of the chairs. "Wanda has been able to clear his mind of Hydra's influence.  Steve's pretty optimistic.  Why are you so interested, all of a sudden?"

"No reason," Tony lied.

"Tony," Nat stated disbelievingly.

"What do you want me say?" Tony questioned, letting out an audible breath before continuing.  "We had a good thing going here, didn't we?  It was working.  This whole Avengers thing."

"You miss him," Nat observed, crossing her arms in front of her chest, looking pleased.

"He didn't say anything about wanting to come back, did he?" Tony asked, putting the pen down to look her in the eyes.

"You know he wants to come back," Nat responded.  "You also know he won't come back without Barnes."

"I know," Tony acknowledged.  "I've been thinking about that, actually."

"And?" Nat prompted.

Tony picked the pen up again, twirling it through his fingers as he thought about his response.  "I've been thinking a lot about Charlie Spencer.  You know, the computer engineer that was volunteering in Sokovia.  The one I killed."

"Tony," Nat interrupted.  "His death was a tragedy, but you didn't kill him."

"I might as well have!" Tony exclaimed, slamming the pen back down on the desk.  "I'm just as responsible for his death as Barnes is for my parents."

"Where are you going with this, Tony?" Nat asked in confusion.

"What's that phrase you always use?" Tony responded with a question of his own.  "You've got red in your ledger?  Well, I've got red in my ledger now, too.  The only way I'm ever going to make amends is by doing what I do best.  I can help, Natasha.  I can make a difference.  I just can't do it alone.  We work best as a team."

"I get that, Tony," Nat agreed.  "I still don't see how Barnes fits into all of this?"

Tony buried his head in his hands, running them down his face before he spoke again.  "I'll never forget that Barnes killed my parents, but if I'm ever going to be able to earn forgiveness for the lives I've taken, I'm going to have to learn to forgive."

Nat's eyebrows shot up in surprise.  "Who are you, and what have you done with Tony Stark?"

Tony glared at her for a minute before he continued.  "Just give me Rogers' number.  It's time the prodigal son came home."

 

Steve was surprised, to say the least, when he got Tony's call inviting him and the others to return to the compound.  It wasn't until he talked to Natasha that he truly accepted that Tony was willing to put his anger aside and work on forgiveness.  Bucky was still unconvinced, but with no other options, he agreed to go back to New York.

Things were awkward, as expected.  Bucky tended to stay to himself, not coming out of his room too often.  When he did, though, he always noticed you.  Not one to initiate conversation with anyone, he watched you from afar, confused that you never spoke to anyone yourself.  

After a few days, curiosity got the better of him and he decided to ask Steve about you.  Bucky waited until you left the room before turning to Steve.

"Is there some reason why you haven't introduced me to the new girl?" Bucky asked.

"What are you talking about, Buck?" Steve asked in confusion.

"The new girl," Bucky repeated.  "Really pretty, kinda shy.  She just walked out of the room."

"Bucky," Steve responded, concern in his voice.  "Wanda and Nat are the only female Avengers in the compound."


	2. Chapter 2

"You're serious, aren't you?" Bucky asked.

"Bucky," Steve began as he laid a hand on his friend's shoulder.  "I'm a little worried.  If you're seeing things that aren't there, maybe we should go let Wanda take a look inside of your head."

Bucky brushed Steve's hand off of his shoulder.  "Absolutely not!  That poor girl has spent entirely too much time in my head.  You saw how it was affecting her in Wakanda.  I won't put her through that again.  Whatever this is, I'll figure it out on my own."

"Maybe it's a memory that's trying to come back," Steve suggested.  "There are times when I get so caught up in a memory that it feels like it's actually happening again.  I think it's something to do with the serum."

Bucky took a moment to think about Steve's theory.  "You think it's just the memory of a girl from my past?"

"You did say she was pretty," Steve joked.  "Your brain is still recovering from Hydra.  We have no idea exactly what the long term effects will be.  If it doesn't stop, you need to let me know.  We might need to get Dr. Cho to run a full scan."

"Don't worry, Steve," Bucky assured his friend.  "I'm sure you're right, it's just a memory trying to come back to me."

Steve clapped Bucky on the shoulder before walking out of the room.  Bucky sank onto one of the couches, thinking about the mystery girl.  He knew he didn't remember everything from his past, but if you were a girl he knew from the 40s, why were you dressed like someone from this century?

 

Bucky kept a look out for you everywhere he went.  After his conversation with Steve, he decided to keep his observations to himself.  He didn't need everyone in the Compound thinking he was losing his mind.  Even he knew it wasn't normal to see people no one else could see.

After watching your movements for a few days, he began to notice a pattern.  You tended to wander the Compound during the night.  Bucky devoted a few pages in his journal to theories about you.  The top contender was that you were a ghost.  It sounded crazy, even to him, but what other explanation was there?  You only appeared at night, no one else could see you, and you never spoke to anyone.  If only Bucky knew where you disappeared to during the day.

After searching for a few days, he finally found your hiding spot.  There was an unused office in an isolated corner past the training room. The door was partially blocked by a large bookcase, making it hard to spot from the entrance to the training room.  Peeking in the door, Bucky found you curled up on the couch, sleeping.  There were books and a few glasses and plates on the desk by the door.   Ghosts didn't eat or sleep, did they?

Bucky had decided that you definitely weren't a ghost, especially when you showed up to movie night and sat in the back corner of the room.  He tried not to look at you too often, he didn't want the others to notice him staring into a random empty corner of the room.  When he heard you laugh during one part of the movie, it took all of his willpower not to turn toward the sound.  No one else had heard it but him.  It made him wonder if you could talk as well.

Waking up from a nightmare in the early morning hours, Bucky made his way to the kitchen for something to drink.  Walking into the room, he spotted you standing in front of the wall of windows looking out into the dark.  He paused, debating with himself about what to do next.  He knew that now would be the perfect time to try out his latest theory.  No one else was around, so it was now or never.

Bucky cleared his throat, trying to get your attention.  You stiffened at the sound, but didn't turn around.  Bucky began to walk toward you and he could see your eyes following his movement in the reflection of the glass wall.  Coming to a stop right behind you, he met your eyes in the glass.

"Who are you?" he whispered.

Your eyes grew big as you turned around to face him.  "You can see me?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Yeah," Bucky acknowledged, running a hand through his hair.  "I can see you.  Why am I the only one?"

"I honestly have no idea," you admitted.  "No one has ever been able to see me before.  Why can you?"

"Hydra messed with my brain for years.  We don't know what the long term effects will be, so I can't explain this," Bucky replied truthfully.  He waited a few moments before continuing.  "So, how long have you been. . . invisible?" 

"It's a long story," you answered.

A noise from another part of the compound had you both turning toward the sound.

"Someone could come in at any time," Bucky observed.  "We should go back to my room before someone comes in and thinks I'm talking to myself."

 

Once you and Bucky were in his room, he shut the door and moved to sit on the bed.  "We'll have some privacy here.  Come, sit down and tell me your story."

You walked across the room and sat on the edge of the bed, crossing your legs underneath you.  "Where would you like me to start?"

"First of all, what's your name?" Bucky asked.  "And secondly, how long have you been here?"

"My name is (Y/N) (Y/L/N)," you answered.  "And I became an Avenger right after the incident in Sokovia."

"What do you mean, you 'became an Avenger'?" Bucky asked.  "You don't actually go out on missions with the team, do you?"

"Well, yeah," you answered.  "What's better than an invisible sniper?"

"Aren't you scared you'll get left behind somewhere?" he asked incredulously.

"I stay close to the Quinjet to make sure that doesn't happen," you replied.  "It's been nice being able to help, even if no one knows I'm there."

"Okay," Bucky stopped you.  "I think you're going to have to go back to the beginning.  You haven't always been like this, have you?"

You lowered your head, gently shaking it before starting over.  You told Bucky about how it all started.  You were just a teenager, living in Sunnydale, California, when you began "phasing."  One moment you would be perfectly normal, and the next no one could see or hear you.  The phases began lasting longer and longer until finally, you phased permanently.  You told him about how you've been on your own for years, traveling all over the world, aimlessly, until you decided to do something with your life by joining the Avengers.

"I can relate," Bucky acknowledged.  "I spent years in the shadows myself.  It's hard being trapped inside your own body, screaming to get out and no one can hear you."

"You definitely had it way worse than me," you conceded.  "I've heard your screams in the middle of the night.  The fact that, after all of those years of torture, you came out the other side with any humanity left is a testament to your character."

"I don't know about all of that," Bucky downplayed.  "It's mostly Steve, he just won't accept defeat, especially when it comes to me."

"You forget," you gently reminded him. "I see and hear everything that goes on around here.  Steve isn't the only one that thinks that way."

Bucky looked at you, doubt still evident in his eyes.  You raised your left hand up to his face uncertainly, meeting his eyes to make sure you weren't overstepping.  Bucky's hand hesitantly came up to yours as you cupped his face.  

"I wasn't sure if you were capable of touching anyone," Bucky confessed.

"It freaks people out, so I don't do it often," you admitted.  "This is different."

You unfolded your legs, sitting up on your knees.  Leaning forward, you placed a gentle kiss on Bucky's lips.  Looking into his eyes, you registered his shock along with something else.  Something a bit primal.

"Why'd you do that?" Bucky asked, his voice a bit husky.

Throwing caution to the wind, you moved across the bed, straddling his thighs.  Both of your hands were buried in his hair as you kissed him again, not so gently this time.  Bucky's hands gripped your hips as you nipped at his bottom lip.  

Your eyes met his again as you answered his question.  "Because life is short, and you are hot."


	4. Chapter 4

You awoke the next morning feeling better than you had in years.  Who wouldn't feel amazing waking up with an incredibly hot man wrapped around you?  You could tell by the rise and fall of his chest that he was still sleeping, so you took the time to relive the events of the previous night.  You had been pleasantly surprised when it turned out that he was gentle and sweet.  It had been so long since you'd had any human contact, you hadn't realized that you needed gentle and sweet.

You knew the exact moment that he woke up.  He made the cutest little baby dinosaur noises as he stretched.  You turned so that you were facing him, giving him a small smile.  His hand came up to your face to gently stroke your cheek.

"I wasn't sure if I had dreamt you," he said after a moment.

"I promise I'm real," you assured him.  "I'm still trying to convince myself that this is really happening."

"You and me both," he agreed.  "How am I going to explain this to everyone?"

"You don't," you replied.  "I don't want to sound mean, but they already thing your mind is fragile.  If you tell them that your new girlfriend is invisible, they'll have you committed."

"Are you?" he asked.  "My girlfriend, I mean."

"Do you want me to be?" you asked.

"Seriously?" he questioned.  "You're gorgeous, smart, funny, and you understand me better than anyone else around here.  Of course I want you to be my girlfriend.  In fact, I think you should stay here from now on."

"Are you sure you're not jumping the gun a little bit?" you inquired.  "I mean I realize it's been a while since you've been with anyone, granted I've gone longer than you. . ."

"What do you mean, you've gone longer than me?" he interrupted.  "You do realize that it's been over 70 years?"

"You can't count the time spent in cryo," you countered.  "Technically it's only been a few years for you.  I don't even want to think about how many years I've gone without!"

The two of you started laughing at the absurdity of arguing over who had had the longest dry spell.  Bucky was just reaching for you, when there was a knock at the door.

"Yeah?" he called out.

"Just wanted to see if you were coming to breakfast, Buck," Steve inquired from the other side of the door.

Bucky looked at you for guidance.  "Go.  You don't want them to be suspicious."

He got up and rummaged around in the floor looking for a pair of pants.  "Aren't you going to put any clothes on?"

"Why?" you asked.  "They can't see me, remember?"

"But I can," he reminded you.  "It's kind of driving me crazy."

"Good," you smirked.  "Now go before he barges in here!"

Bucky turned toward the door, opening it just a crack.  Steve didn't take the hint and pushed his way in.  

"Whatcha doing in here?" he asked as he looked around the room.

Bucky's eyes went to the bed where you were propped up on your elbow, completely naked.  "Uh, nothing. . . just thinking. . .memories coming back and all."

Steve looked toward the bed, noticing the sheets crumpled up at the foot of the bed.  "Rough night last night?"

"Something like that," he alluded, guiding Steve into the hallway.  "You said something about breakfast?"

Bucky looked back toward you once more as he followed Steve.  The wink you gave him had him wincing in frustration as he shut the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Bucky wasn't gone long, but you decided to take the opportunity to grab a quick shower.  Searching through Bucky's drawers, you found a pair of boxers and a t-shirt to throw on until you could get back to your hidey-hole.  You were keeping yourself busy perusing his books when he came back in.

"You're still here," he said with a sigh as he walked over to you.

"Where else would I be?" you asked as he came up behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist.

"I just keep thinking you're going to disappear on me," he admitted.  "I'm scared I'm going to turn around and you won't be there anymore."

You turned, his arms still around your waist.  "You and me both.  I don't know what I would do if I had to go through that again."

"Where does your family think you are?" he asked.

You reached behind you, grabbing Bucky's hands as you led him back to the bed.  Bucky sat against the headboard and you curled yourself against his side, his arm wrapped around your shoulders.

"I never told them about the phasing," you began as Bucky ran his fingers through your hair.  "I didn't think they would believe me.  So, when I couldn't phase back, they assumed the worst.  The filed a missing person's report, put up flyers all over town, pleaded with my 'abductors' on the news.  I tried to leave them messages, but they just thought they were pranks.  They eventually gave up hope and moved away.  Every few years, I drop by their new house to check up on them.  I can tell they still miss me, but I won't upset my mom like that again."

"I know what you mean about your mom," Bucky said.  "I hate that mine spent her entire life thinking I was dead.  Although, I would rather she thought I was dead than to know what I had become.  Somehow, I think it would have been worse."

"It doesn't do either of us any good thinking about what might have been," you advised.  "This is the hand we were dealt.  We just need to focus on what we can do from here on out."

"Speaking of which," Bucky inquired.  "I'm not really clear on how this whole thing works.  Why doesn't anyone see. . . I don't know. . .a plate of food floating around the compound?"

"As far as I can tell," you explained, "anything I touch phases with me.  That's how I'm able to go on the missions.  Once I grab a rifle, no one else can see it anymore.  I have no idea how any of this works. . . I wish I did."

Bucky's hand stopped moving as he began to think.  "What about people?  You're touching me right now, so what would happen if Steve walked through the door?  Would he even see me?"

"I really don't know," you admitted.  "It'd be interesting to find out, though."

"Let's do it," Bucky suggested.  "Let's just walk through the common room holding hands and see if anyone notices me."

"You're serious, aren't you?" you questioned.  "Ok, why not!"

You and Bucky got up and walked to the door.  Bucky grabbed your hand as the two of you began walking down the hall toward the common room.  The two of you stopped just inside the room and watched Steve and Sam as they cleaned up the kitchen.  Steve turned and looked right at the two of you, but never acknowledged Bucky's presence.  Bucky turned to look at you, one eyebrow raised.  You knew he was up to something, you just didn't know what.

"Hey Steve," Bucky called out, but Steve never turned around.

"Well, I guess that answers that question," Bucky observed.  "They can't hear a word I'm saying."

"I wish I knew what was causing this," you wondered aloud.  "You would think with all of Stark's tech, he would have noticed me by now."

"Well, at least until we can figure something out, we won't have to worry about everyone thinking I'm hallucinating," Bucky said as the two of you began making your way back to his room.

An announcement by FRIDAY had you both coming up short.  She was asking for all of the Avengers to meet in the conference room for a mission briefing.  Bucky looked at you as though he was about to tell you to stay behind.

"Don't even think about it," you warned him.  "I'm going on this mission, especially now that I have you to look out for!"


	6. Chapter 6

You waited until you were sure no one was around before you dropped Bucky's hand.  He gave you a small smile as the two of you walked back toward the conference room.  Bucky went to sit beside Steve while you positioned yourself in the corner.

Tony began the briefing once everyone was seated around the table.  Apparently a group of enhanced individuals had decided to use their newfound abilities to wreak havoc on a small town in Western Pennsylvania and the local authorities were unable to contain the situation.   

Since the exact nature of their abilities was unclear, Tony decided that the entire team would be going.  Everyone left to collect their gear, but you stayed behind to wait on Bucky.  He used the excuse of talking to Steve as a ruse to hang back and wait for you.

Once everyone had left, you and Bucky began walking back toward his room.  Once the door was shut and locked, he grabbed your hands.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked once he was sure no one could over hear your conversation.

"This isn't my first rodeo," you teased.  "I'll be fine, more than fine actually.  I'll have you there to watch my back and make sure I get back safely."

Bucky looked like he wanted to argue some more, so you pulled him closer to you and kissed him.  That was one sure way to get him to shut up.

 

You were dressed, armed and ready to go in less than ten minutes.  Bucky wasn't happy that you wedged yourself in between two of the weapon caches, but it wasn't like you could just strap yourself into a seat with the rest of the team.  You assured him that you would be fine.

"What are you looking at, Buck?" Steve asked, his voice full of concern as he glanced toward the lockers near the back of the plane.

"Nothing, pal" Bucky assured him.  "A little nervous, I guess.  First mission with the team and all."

Steve looked unconvinced and caught Bucky staring at the same spot a few more times during the flight.  He was beginning to wonder if bringing his friend into the field so soon was a good idea.

You had refused to shut up the entire flight.  You switched between telling dirty jokes, and making up conversations for Bruce and Nat in the front of the plane.  You knew that she was completely in love with the guy, but he was hesitant to let her in.  It was all Bucky could do to keep a straight face when you pulled out your best Scarlett O'Hara accent to voice Nat's willingness to bring out the "beast" in Bruce.

Bucky was never so happy to go out in the face of danger.  Ten more minutes and the entire team would have locked him in a white padded room, thinking him mad for bursting out in laughter for no obvious reason.  

Once out of the plane, you were all business.  You waited until the team had exited and began moving toward the target.  You found a good position and set up your rifle.  You signaled Bucky to go ahead as you determined which of the people posed a threat.

It didn't take long for the team to subdue and capture the perpetrators.  S.H.I.E.L.D. had sent in backup to take the offenders in.  There were a few times you had to take a shot to keep one of your teammates safe, but they all just assumed that it was the National Guard lining the perimeter.  Only Bucky knew what part you played, but that was okay.  You weren't in this for the accolades. 

 

The ride back was more jovial as the team recanted stories of the inept villains and their attempt at anarchy.  As Tony was landing the plane at the compound, he suddenly burst out in a string of profanities.  

"I've told that ignorant Oaf a thousand times not to burn up my lawn when he decides to grace us with his presence!" Tony yelled in frustration.

"Thor must be back," Bruce observed.  "He's missed out on a lot this go round."

The team was quick to exit the jet so they could greet their friend.  There were many hugs and back slaps as everyone said their hellos.  You and Bucky stayed back and let the others enjoy the reunion.

"Thor," Steve said as he motioned toward Bucky.  "I want you to officially meet Bucky Barnes."

"I have heard tales of your many victorious battles!" Thor exclaimed.  "It is an honor to meet such a valiant warrior!"

"Same here, pal," Bucky agreed, shaking the god's hand.

"I see you have added another Lady warrior to your ranks," Thor stated, looking straight at you.


	7. Chapter 7

Thor walked toward you and grabbed your hand, bowing over as he kissed your knuckles.  Everyone but Bucky called out in alarm with the big blonde disappeared into thin air.

"I do not understand your concern, my friends," Thor questioned.

"They can't see you right now," you explained.  "There's something about me that makes me invisible to most people.  I can transfer it to others if I'm touching them, so until you let go of my hand, they can't see or hear you."

Thor let go of your hand and looked toward the others.  "This is quite fascinating.  I must know more about this intriguing Lady."

Tony was staring with his mouth agape.  "You mean to tell me that Barnes' imaginary friend is real.  That she's here right now.  That she's been living in my house!"

"Tony," Steve cautioned.  "Calm down.  We'll figure this all out."

"I wanted to tell you," Bucky tried to explain.  "I didn't think any of you would believe me."

"I should've listened to you, buddy," Steve apologized.

"Touching moment boys," Tony quipped.  "But the real issue is the fact that there is an interloper in our ranks and I want to know how she got past my security."

Tony pulled out his mini tablet and brought up FRIDAY's interface.  "FRIDAY, darling, why didn't you tell me we had an invisible girl living in the compound?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Stark," FRIDAY responded.  "I cannot detect the life force you speak of."

"Thor?" Tony asked.  "Care to shed some light?"

"I do believe that is it," Thor surmised.  "Jane has been studying different wavelengths of light.  She has told me that there are types of light that are undetectable to the Midgardian eye.  I can behold her radiance because I am not of this world."

"Light?" Tony asked more to himself than anyone else.  "She's giving off a different frequency.  Let me do some calculations."

Tony began writing formulas on the holographic screen in front of him.  The rest of the team kept staring in your general direction.  You were starting to get nervous, so you reached for Bucky's hand.  Steve drew in a sharp breath when Bucky disappeared in front of him.  

"I'm sorry!" you exclaimed as you dropped Bucky's hand.  

Bucky turned toward you, careful not to touch you.  "It's okay.  Stark is going to figure this out."

"I don't understand something," Nat interjected.  "I get why Thor can see her, he's not human.  Why can you see her, Barnes?"

"I can only guess that it has something to do with what Hydra did to me," Bucky supposed.  "My brain is a jumbled mess, who knows what's going on in there."

"Got it!" Tony shouted, as he tapped the screen once more and pointed the device at you, wiggling his fingers.  "Hello, sweetheart.  Tell me something?  Are you the one who keeps eating my Twinkies?"

You could tell by the shocked expressions on everyone's faces that whatever Stark had done had worked.  Everyone could see you for the first time.  You cautiously held up a hand and waved.  

"Hello," you whispered.  "I'm (Y/N).  Sorry about the Twinkies."

"I don't understand why neither I nor Wanda could detect her," Vision inquired.  

"This wavelength of light is unlike anything ever documented before," Tony explained.  "You weren't looking for it, so you didn't see it."

Tony showed his calculations to Vision and the stone on his forehead began to glow as he adjusted for the new information.  Looking back toward you, he nodded in satisfaction.  

Wanda cautiously walked forward, reaching out her hand.  "Do you mind?"

You held out your hand toward the other woman.  "Not at all."

Wanda's face lit up for a moment as she discovered your consciousness, but then her brow furrowed and a wave of sadness engulfed her features.  "You've been alone for so long."

"Yes," you agreed.  "But I'm not alone anymore."

"This is great, Tony," Steve interrupted.  "But what happens when we don't have your tech around.  How are we going to see her then?"

"I do not have the answer to that question, but I know someone who will" Thor replied.  "It will require that Lady (Y/N) accompany me to Asgard."

"I'm going with her," Bucky announced.

"That is fine," Thor agreed.  "Let us go now, so that we find the answers you seek."

Bucky took your hand as Thor walked to your other side.  He grasped your hand in his, raised Mjolnir and called for Heimdall to open the Bifrost.  

 

Once the three of you had travelled to Asgard, Thor began leading you toward the palace.  You didn't let go of Bucky's hand, but your eyes darted from side to side as you tried to take it all in at once.  You had never seen anything like this before.

Thor led you into the palace, through twists and turns, and finally down a set of stairs.  Coming to the bottom, you were greeted by a pair of armed guards.  At the sight of Thor, they parted to allow you entrance.

Thor led you a cell near the entrance.  Inside was a tall, dark haired man standing with his back toward you.  Hearing your footsteps he turned around.

Looking at you, his eyes took on a mischievous glint. "Ooooh, Thor.  What have you brought me now?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Loki?" Bucky asked you quietly.  "Isn't he the crazy one that tried to take over Earth a few years ago?"

"One and the same," you confirmed.  "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Your lack of trust wounds me, brother," Loki chided.  

"I truly doubt that, brother," Thor replied.  "Your actions of late have given us all reason to question your true intentions.  If Mother were still here, I would take Lady (Y/N) to her for assistance.  As it is, you alone hold the secrets of her Magic."

"What would you offer me in return?" Loki asked as he raked his gaze over you.

"Why must you always be so difficult?" Thor yelled.  "Do you have no heart left in you, brother?  Have hate and deceit become the only emotions you are capable of expressing?"

"You would have me help this pathetic creature to prove. . .what?" Loki yelled back at him.  

Bucky had slowly been drawing you closer to him during the argument, but when he heard Loki refer to you as "pathetic" his anger got the best of him.  Using his left arm, he reached through the energy field of Loki's cell and grabbed the god by the throat.

"Say another word about (Y/N) and I will end you," Bucky warned.

You looked to Thor for help, but he stood speechless as Loki struggled to loosen the vibranium fingers that were currently squeezing the life out him.  As much as you hated and feared Loki, you knew he was the key to understanding your ability.  Without him, you may never learn how to control the phasing.  You cautiously walked toward Bucky and laid your hand on his shoulder.

"Bucky," you spoke quietly.  "As much as I hate to admit this, we need his help."

Bucky turned toward you, seeing the despair in your eyes.  Regaining control of his anger, he released his grip on Loki, causing the god to fall to the floor as he struggled to draw air into his lungs.

"You are a valiant warrior, indeed!" Thor exclaimed, setting Mjolnir on the ground to grab Bucky by the shoulders.  "It is so rare to see Loki bested, I have forgotten how much I enjoy watching him squirm!"

"If you think I am going to help your. . ." Loki rasped as he struggled to rise.

"Enough!" Thor bellowed, interrupting Loki.  "You will help Lady (Y/N)!  And if you do not, I will make sure the remainder of your days in the dungeon are more akin to what imprisonment should be!"

"What exactly am I supposed to do with it?" Loki inquired as he gestured vaguely in your direction.

Bucky made a move toward him again and Loki quickly backed away, his arms raised in surrender.  Thor made a move to stop Bucky, but you had already grabbed his left hand, scared that this time, he really would kill your only hope of having a normal life.

"No one on Earth can see me," you began, addressing Loki directly for the first time.  "Your brother thinks it has something to do with light energy.  I can't control it and it's a wavelength of light invisible to the human eye."

Loki took a closer look at you, his head cocked to one side as his eyes squinted in concentration.  "Yes.  I can see the energy you are emitting.  I do believe I can help, but not from within these confines."

"You will not be allowed out of the cell again, Loki," Thor explained.  "The three of us will join you as you instruct Lady (Y/N)."

Loki took an exasperated breath as he resigned himself to the arrangement.  He backed away from the energy field as Thor released the barrier.  You and Bucky began walking toward the opening, but Bucky stopped next to Thor.

"You might need this in there," Bucky told Thor as he reached down and picked up the hammer, holding it out to the dumbfounded god.


	9. Chapter 9

Thor hesitantly took the hammer from Bucky's hand while you looked on in shock.  Bucky turned toward you, a look of confusion coming over him as he saw the expression on your face.

"Bucky," you whispered in awe.  

"What?" he asked, genuinely confused.

"The hammer," you replied, still too shocked to put a full sentence together.

"Mjolnir is not a common hammer," Thor explained as the shock finally wore off.  "Only those that are worthy to rule Asgard can wield it.  You, my new friend, have been deemed worthy."

Thor slapped Bucky on the back as he entered the cell.  Bucky was trying to process the idea that somehow he was worthy of anything, let alone ruling an ancient civilization across the universe.  You grabbed his hand, twining your fingers through his, smiling at him as you led him into the cell.  Thor brought the energy shield back up once you had crossed the threshold.  

Loki had been uncharacteristically quiet during the entire exchange, but he now looked at Bucky with a newfound respect.  He walked over to you and held out his hand, palm up.  You looked at Thor questioningly, waiting for his nod of approval before you place your hand in Loki's.

"I have underestimated you and your companion, Lady (Y/N)," Loki began as he raised your hand, his lips grazing your knuckles as he bowed slightly.  "Please come and sit with me while I explain how the Magic works."

Thor and Bucky took seats at the small table while you and Loki sat on the chaise.  Loki began by creating a mirror image of himself standing on the other side of the room.  This version of Loki began walking toward you, explaining how he could bend the light to create any image he desired.  Thor and Bucky couldn't tell the difference between what was real and what was a projection, but after you studied both versions of Loki, you could faintly see how the light slightly reflected off the projection.

Loki then used his Magic on himself to make it appear as though he was Steve.  Bucky stood up quickly, shocked to suddenly see his best friend sitting beside you, but Thor just let out an exasperated breath and explained that he liked to make fun of the Captain.  It was a struggle, but eventually you could see beneath the glamour.  It was as if Loki were wearing a costume made entirely of light.  

He explained that your ability was similar, but that instead of creating an image that was visible to the eye, you bent the waves of light around you so that they reflected your surroundings, making you invisible.  Your earlier attempts to control your ability were like trying to touch the tip of your nose with your eyes closed, while you were drunk.  

Now that you understood how your ability worked, it made it a little bit easier to concentrate on controlling it.  You still had trouble tapping into the part of your brain that controlled the light waves, but you were getting better.

 

You and Bucky stayed in Asgard for a few more days while you continued to work with Loki.  The more you practiced, the better you became.  Your ability to control light wasn't as advanced as Loki's, so Bucky and Thor were no help when it came to the question of whether or not you were visible or invisible to the human eye.  You were able to create a weak projection of yourself across the room.  She couldn't talk, but you were able to make her smile and wink at Bucky.

Thor and Bucky had taken to whispering quietly to themselves while you and Loki practiced.  At first you weren't paranoid, hearing snippets of war stories being told.  It wasn't until your last day in Asgard that you began to get suspicious.  Not only were they whispering, but they would occasionally glance your way, quickly turning back once you caught their eye.

You and Bucky said your goodbyes to Loki and Thor led you back to Heimdall.  He and Thor said their farewells as he opened the Bifrost for you to return to Earth.  The trip back was just as nauseating as the first one, so you were a bit disoriented when your feet came to rest on solid ground.

You looked around at your surroundings, confused for a moment.  Once the world stopped spinning you began to recognize where you were.  Your heart began to race as you looked at Bucky.  A smile slowly came across his face as he bent to kiss your forehead.

"(Y/N)?" a voice questioned from behind you.


	10. Chapter 10

A tear fell from your eye as you turned toward the voice.  You tried to walk, but your feet wouldn't move that slowly.  You began to run, your arms outstretched and you fell into the open embrace of your mother.

"Mom," you cried.  "I've missed you so much!"

"My baby," she sobbed, as she held you as close to her as she could.  "My baby has come back to me."

"I'm so sorry, Mom," you apologized.  "I'll explain everything, I promise."

She nodded her head in acknowledgment of your words, but the overflow of emotions had rendered her unable to speak.  The two of you held onto one another for a few more minutes before she pulled away to get a good look at you.

"You're so beautiful," she said.  "I've always imagined what you would look like when you grew up."

Thor awkwardly cleared his throat, causing your mother to finally focus on the two intimidating men standing in her now ruined front yard.  Her eyes grew large as she recognized Thor.

"I am terribly sorry to interrupt your reunion," he began.  "I need to return to New York and I wanted to bid farewell to Lady (Y/N)."

Refusing to let go of your mother, you extended a hand toward Thor.  He grasped your hand, lightly kissing your knuckles before raising Mjolnir and taking flight.  You looked back at your mother, wonderment in her eyes.

You took the opportunity to introduce Bucky.  She never batted at eye at his metal arm, but after meeting Thor, Bucky was easier to handle.  Your mother invited the two of you into the house so that you could explain what had happened all those years ago.  

 

You began by trying to explain your ability to control light.  Your mother was completely confused, so you decided to demonstrate your abilities instead.  When you disappeared right in front of her, she let out a scream.  You quickly phased back, assuring her that you had never left, she just couldn't see you.

Once she understood how it worked, she began to cry, realizing that you had never left all those years ago, she and your father had been the ones to abandon you.  You held her as she cried, assuring her that it wasn't their fault and that you didn't blame them for thinking the worst.

Once your father got home from work, you had to go through the same thing with him.  He was a little more hesitant to accept Bucky, but then again, he was a father and Bucky wasn't exactly the kind of man a father imaged his little girl would bring home. 

 

Bucky had offered to leave so that you and your parents could reconnect without him in the way, but your mother wouldn't hear of it.  To her, Bucky was a knight in shining armor, finally rescuing you from your invisible prison.  She doted on Bucky, spoiling him with his favorite homemade desserts. 

The few short weeks you spent at your parent's house was exactly what you had needed.  As you lay in bed with Bucky one night, you thanked him for bringing you here instead of going back to the compound.  You knew you would have been reluctant to just show up on their doorstep after all of those years.  

Eventually, you and Bucky had to go back to New York.  You had been gone almost a month and the team was anxious for the two of you to return.  Steve had reluctantly called about a new mission and said they needed everyone's help.  You promised your parents that you would call, text, and Skype as often as you could.  Your mother was worried about you fighting alongside the Avengers, but Bucky assured her that he would always be there to watch out for you.  You were pretty certain that she was more in love with him than you were.

 

Going back to the compound was a completely different experience this time around.  You had grown so used to the others not being able to see you that it took you by surprise when they said hello.  Tony didn't waste any time pulling you and Bucky into the mission briefing.  More enhanced individuals had appeared and they had obviously been paying attention to the debacle in Western Pennsylvania.  This group was highly organized and extremely deadly.

The group of villains had taken over a weapons manufacturing factory.  You and Natasha made your way to the front door, your hand on her arm so that the two of you would be undetectable to the security cameras.  Nat was able to bypass the locks and easily gain entry into the building.  Tony, Sam, Hulk, and Vision stayed outside to secure the perimeter while you, Nat, Bucky, Wanda, and Thor went in to neutralize the threat.

Your newfound ability to project multiples of yourself allowed the rest of the team to take out the culprits while they were busy wasting their energy and firepower on illusions.  Tony had upgraded the communication ear pieces so they could detect your unique frequency, allowing the other members of the team to see you at all times.  Within minutes, the situation was resolved and you were on your way back to the compound, leaving S.H.I.E.L.D. to deal with the surviving criminals.

You sat in your seat next to Bucky on the way home, his fingers loosely laced with yours, quietly observing the people around you.  Your life was finally coming together.  You had your family back, a wonderful group of friends, a job you enjoyed, and a man you adored.  Happiness spread through you as you realized that you would never have to hide in the shadows ever again.


End file.
